Mi canción eres tú
by BarkhornKs
Summary: Fate T. Harlaown, la chica anti-social y sin amigos, quien todos ignoran por completo. Nanoha Takamachi, la chica más famosa de todo el instituto. Tras un encuentro fortuito entre tres persona... ¿Que será lo que pasara? ¿Que sucederá cuando la noche caiga? ¿Fate conseguirá su propósito?
1. El encuentro de tres desconocidas

**N/A: **Bueno aquí les traigo un FanFic NanoFate escrito por... *se abre el telón* **Luna Testarossa** *aplausos de fondo*.

Yo solo soy el editor de este Fic, el cual me encanta tanto editar como leer, Alguna pregunta del fic dirijanse a Luna XD. Ambos esperamos que les guste la historia y bueno... que comenten si les gusto o no.

**~Canciones~**

Besos Faciles - Sonohra

**PD:** ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS XD!

**Disclaimer: **Como sabrán Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, ni a mi ni a Luna, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

A veces pienso que soy un desastre, ya que en las noches más oscuras soy una persona muy diferente.

Durante el día, hay ocasiones que me gustaría que el día fuera la noche y la noche el día.

Sé que es algo complicado de explicar, pero… es que durante las noches que hay luna nueva, me convierto en una persona extrovertida, salvaje, y totalmente irresistible para todos.

Por otro lado, soy muy diferente cuando es de día. Mi personalidad cambia radicalmente, es un ejemplo cuando voy a clases, soy una atolondra, lenta, súper torpe, y vulgar, para nada sexy.

Siento que soy patética, pero una patética con un talento increíble para cualquier tipo de música; me encanta las baladas, la salsa, la rumba y sobre todo el reggaetón. No me gusta mucho bailarlo que digamos pero cantárselo a la persona que me gusta, es algo que no puedo explicar, es la sensación más increíble que uno pueda sentir.

Muchas canciones trasmiten mis más hermosos sentimientos, mientras que otras demuestra lo sombrío de la vida, y de otras, lo más perverso que alguien como yo puede llegar a ser... no pienses mal de mí... pero para alguien como yo, un desastre a toda potencia ¿cómo puede gustarle a la chica más famosa de toda la escuela...? Además de saber que lo segundo que más te gusta en esta vida, a ella le enloquece...

AHHH debes de preguntarte quien te habla ¿verdad? Pues yo me llamo Fate Testarossa Harlaown; tengo una larga melena rubia, mis ojos son un tanto peculiares, de un rojo carmesí, más intensos que los de mi hermana, mi piel perfectamente blanca y un cuerpo que no está para nada mal, más bien envidiable para muchas personas... A excepción de los y las de mi instituto. Para ellos soy la "anti-social y sin amigos". Sinceramente… no me molesta ya que no muchos sienten lo mismo que yo.

Hoy es lunes, en realidad hoy empieza un nuevo curso de tortura en el instituto llamado Midchilda. Pero bueno, después de meses sin ver a mi bella princesa por mí está bien.

Mi trascurso desde mi casa hasta el instituto no es muy largo ya que siempre me lleva mi hermano Chrono junto con mi otra hermana, Alicia. Los tres vivimos con nuestros padres Lindy y Precia; si lo sé ambas son mujeres, pero mi Oka-san, Precia, que es científica, le preparo a Lindy-papa un medicamento para poder embarazarla, y así nacimos nosotros tres.

Es algo traumático, lo sé, ya que cuando me lo explicaron aun era muy joven, además que a la mitad de la explicación empezaron a besarse y a tocar... *achus* volviendo al tema impórtate.

Mi hermosa princesa.

Sé que es tonto que la llame así, pero no tengo otra forma de referirme a ella. Además… no quiero llamarla por su nombre hasta que ella me deje hacerlo, pero como eres tú te diré su nombre.

Mi hermosa princesa, es una chica de pelo cobrizo, siempre lo lleva atado en una cola alta y ladeada, es hermosa, pero es aún más cuando deja su pelo suelto y deja que el viento… *Ejem* me vuelvo a desviar del tema. Posee unos hermosos ojos lavanda que personalmente pienso que son como el cielo, el mismo que ella tanto ama, más su carácter… como decirlo… puede ser tan delicada y bella como un cisne de plumaje blanquecinos y a la vez… bueno jeje… eso se lo dejo que lo descubran ustedes mismos. Su nombre es Nanoha Takamachi.

-Fate ya llegamos ¿te vas a bajar o qué?- me pregunto mi hermano sacándome de mi bello y hermoso mundo lleno de Nanoha y solo Nanoha.

-Ahhh, gracias onii-chan nos vemos en la casa.- pare y volteé a ver a mi hermana que también se encontraba dentro.- También tu onee-chan.- me despedí de ambos.

-Ok.- respondieron ambos dejándome en frente del instituto.

El instituto Midchilda, es hermosa la entra hay un gran camino, el cual te lleva al edificio donde están las aulas y salones donde se llevan a cabo las clases.

En la misma entrada, se puede contemplar una gran hilera de cerezos adornando la, hacen que el paseo sea más ameno y a la vez le dan una hermosa vista cuando estos florecen.

Al llegar a los casilleros, el lugar donde nos cambiamos los zapatos, me acerco a mi casillero y empiezo a cambiarme. Tras cambiar mi calzado, me dirijo a mi salón; la bienvenida no es grata, tampoco me importa mucho, ya que es donde voy y donde me toco, así que… ¿para qué meter más mierda?, se ignora y ya.

Cuando llegue a mi salón, lo primero que hice fue sentarme en la parte de atrás, cerca de unos de los ventanales que dan a las canchas, donde se estaba elaborando la bienvenida...

Estar sola es lo mejor, me permite ponerme mis audífonos y viajar en esos momentos… donde la luna nueva aparece, y una nueva Fate emerge de su letargo.

* * *

Suspiro a la hora de levantarme, suspiro cuando me visto, suspiro cuando camino y suspiro cuando te veo.

No entiendo porque me ha tocado a mí un destino tan triste como este. El verte de lejos, el admirarte a escondida, el no poder defenderte por tu supuesto amigo, de lo que puedan decir de ti...

Pero lo que en verdad me aterra, es saber que tienes el poder de rechazarme con una facilidad increíble, y que el único consuelo que conozco es la música...

Es gracioso saber que lo segundo que más amo en la vida, para ti es lo primero que más te gusta.

Claro que… tú no lo sabes que para mí lo primero que aparece en mi cabeza al despertarme y en lo último que pienso al acostarme eres tú.

¿Pero qué se puede esperar de alguien que esta rodeadas de muchos hipócritas?

Mi más grande deseo es que un día me permitas demostrarte lo mucho que te amo.

Sé muy bien que no te sabes mi nombre, que para ti soy una más del montón de personas que pasean cada día por aquellos pasillos del instituto… y lo sé, porque cuando vas al instituto no miras para atrás; donde yo me encuentro observándote, ni tan siquiera cuando te sientas en el salón, no te dignas a mirar a pesar que estamos muy cerca la una de la otra.

En muchas ocasiones me siento invisible para ti y para todo el mundo, además de vivir sola con mi hermano, que nunca está en casa por culpa su trabajo, el solo verte de lejos me siento completa. Pero como dije, tú ni de mi existencia sabes...

Que vida tan irónica ¿verdad?

-¿Carim no llegaras tarde al instituto?- me gritó mi hermano desde la cocina.

-Verossa ya estoy lista.- respondí bajando la escaleras de la casa.

-Bien, espero que te diviertas.

-Eso are.- salí de la casa: mi hermano sí que es bueno, siempre quiere lo mejor para mí, pero sabe que no tengo la simpatía escrita en mis facciones.

Comencé a caminar al instituto, no está lejos de mi casa, son como unas tres cuadras.

Iba muy tranquila hasta que un suspiro salió de mis labios.

Noté todos mis músculos tensándose al ver la, empiezas a caminar en mi misma dirección, como me esperaba… sin verme ¿verdad? No me impresiona, y menos ahora que se que solo faltan 5 segundos para que pase tu novio…

-Hey! Hermosura, ven súbete conmigo.- se escucho el grito de un chico dentro del auto, un deportivo para ser exactos.

-Ya voy Max.- contestaste con una sonrisa, te montaste y te fuiste... como siempre para no variar.

Levante mi mano para observarla.

Como me gustaría que conocieras a esa Carim que se que te gustaría, esa Carim sin miedo, que te cuidaría hasta que te vas… a esa Carim que te enamoraría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a esa Carim que se esconde de las miraras de los demás, que solo sale por la noche...

Con otro suspiro lleno de frustración, me puse los audífonos...

Hermano, después de todo no era tan tarde.

* * *

Qué problema...

Que frustrarte.

Qué… que vida de mierda, no puedo pensar en las cosas buenas que me pasan ya que no son muchas, y eso es lo peor. Si me paro a contarlas… solo son tres, mi familia, la música y tú...

Es estúpido ¿cierto?

Pero es verdad.

Esa tres cosas son lo único bueno que me han pasado, ya que mi vida apesta por muchas razones.

Primero mis padres.

Murieron hace mucho tiempo, y como una de las mayores tuve que trabajar. Hice muchas cosas para ayudar a mi hermano mayor a cuidar de nuestros tres hermanitas menores, pero gracias a dios mi hermano a los 18 empezó hacer una carrera militar, donde le pagan muy bien, ahora vivimos sin preocupaciones.

Pero para mí, la felicidad está prohibida.

Suspiro que frustrante.

No me tarde mucho a llegar al instituto.

-Disculpa Signum.- ¿Quién se supone que…? Ah, es la directora.

-Si.- conteste.

-Esto… te cambiaron de salón.- me informo y saco un horario de su bolsillo de la americana.-Ahora es esta tu sección y horario… ¿Te parece bien?- me preguntó.

-Si...- le conteste con desgano.

Cambiarme no me parece extraño, siempre lo hacen...

Me dirigí a un lugar muy especial para mí, donde encontré a mi ángel.

Ahí fue donde por primera vez vi a Shamal.

**En la parte trasera del instituto, cerca de un gran árbol…**

Al llegar a mi destino me puse a mirar la hora, aún era temprano, además de que todos se encontraban en la fiesta de bienvenida. Sin más que hacer, me puse los audífonos con una canción que me encanta…

* * *

**En un el aula…**

**Fate se levanto del asiento y comenzó a cantar.**

Persigo mis sueños

y juego, juego con mi libertad

respiro palabras que saben

solamente a música,

**Se apoyo en la venta mientras veía llegar a Nanoha.**

correré seguro me verás

gritaré te quiero y sonreirás.

**Fate, Carim y Signum, desde sitios diferentes, cantaron a coro, con mucho sentimiento.**

Estoy aquí ámame te daré

besos fáciles eres tu yo lo se

todo lo que seré,

tu y yo viviéndonos somos dos

un solo corazón es por ti

que yo haré esta canción yeah.

**Carim se detuvo, se recargo en la pared y llevó una de sus manos a su sien derecha****.**

A veces me pierdo pensando

que no hay nada que buscar,

me gustas como antes

adoro esa forma de pensar

luz de estrellas somos tu y yo

las miradas llenas de color.

**Volvieron a cantar a coro****.**

Estoy aquí ámame te daré

besos fáciles eres tu yo lo se

todo lo que seré,

tu y yo viviéndonos somos dos

un solo corazón es por ti

que yo haré esta canción yeah.

**La peli rosa se levanto del piso y empezó a andar por los pasillos del instituto sin rumbo alguno.**

Solo por ti

cantaré esta

mágica canción.

**Cantaron de nuevo las tres a coro.**

Estoy aquí ámame te daré

besos fáciles eres tu yo lo se

todo lo que seré,

tu y yo viviéndonos somos dos

un solo corazón es por ti

que yo haré esta canción yeah.

**Carim se despego de la pared y empezó a andar por los pasillos sin dejar de cantar.**

No es el final.

**Fate siguió cantando a pesar de haber perdido a su amada de vista.**

No es el final.

**Signum, al escuchar un ruido en el aula más cercana decidió acercarse a ver, encontrándose con una joven rubia de ojos carmesí recargada en el ventanal.**

No es el final.

**Al momento, por la segunda puerta del aula, pareció Carim igual o más sorprendida que las demás.**

No es el final.

**Las tres quedaron inmóviles en sus sitios más no dejaron de cantar a pesar de su incredulidad al encontrarse.**

No es el final.

**Siguieron hasta acabar.**

No es el final.

**Finalizaron las tres entrelazando miradas, las cuales reflejaban asombro y a la vez fascinación.**


	2. Se acabó el sufrimiento

**N/A: **Hola gente, que tal les va… valeee (¬¬)… Ahora en serio; me disculpo por no haber puesto la canción ya lo arregle (soy muy olvidadizo ).

Tema reggaetón: No me fascina ni mucho menos, (apenas conozco una o dos canciones, jaja) pero respeto los gustos de cada, esta es mi opinión del Reggaetón (si es que tengo que utilizar el corrector para escribir Reggaetón XD) digamos que "ni me va, ni me viene" (por decirlo así).

Agradezco que le hayáis dado una oportunidad al fic ambos estamos muy agradecidos.

**PD:** Los review son contestados por Luna Testarossa pero opino lo mismo.

**Viento:**

Sé que a muchos no le gustan el reggaetón y lo acepto, pero no abran muchos solo en el capitulo tres y cuatro o cinco aun no sé bien eso... Me alegro que te allá gustado el primer capítulo, espero que este también.

**Alondra y Heer:**

Me alegro que le allá gustado, espero que este también.

**Luna Testarossa:** Sin más que decir disfruten de la actualización.

**~Canciones~**

Rimas pa' seducir - Cultura profética

Me duele amarte - Reik

* * *

**POV Fate**

Los latidos de mi corazón estaban a mil, no podía creer, que no fuera solo yo la que podía conocer esa canción.

Lo que quiere decir… que ellas siente lo mismo, son iguales a mí.

Y yo que pensaba que estaba sola en este mundo junto a mis pensamientos solitarios y el sufrimiento por el amor de alguien que ni siquiera me ve.

Cuando pensaba decir algo sonó la campana, dándonos a entender que dentro de poco, en salón, el cual se había convertido en nuestro lugar de encuentro, se llenaría de los demás compañeros.

Las tres nos miramos de reojo, aun seguíamos fascinadas por nuestro canto, en verdad iba hablar cuando… otro compañero irrumpió en el salón, el cual solo llego y suspiro ignorándonos como el resto. Ese simple gesto me recordó que no soy nada, y la emoción que tenía desapareció por completo.

Sin tener nada más en mente, aparte de en lo que pienso siempre. Me fui a mí asiendo y fije mi vista en la ventana, pensado en muchas cosas y a la vez en nada.

En realidad no quería pensar en nada... que no fuera en...

El sonido de la puerta me hizo regresar a mi salón. Vi en la entrada como llegaban los divos, por así decirlo, nada más ni nada menos que la mejor banda del lugar, "Los Street Children 16".

En realidad no cantan mucho pero como son "Guapos", se nota mi sarcasmo ¿verdad?, ¿Sí? que bien, como iba diciendo no es que canten mucho, en realidad lo que pasa es que todas... perdón, algunas chicas los consideran lindos ya que tienen dinero y juegan al beisbol, pero ya. Además de que les dejan entrar en una de las mejores discotecas del lugar, pero más que nada y de verdad, el dinero no es todo, yo lo se...

* * *

**POV Signum**

Se puede saber porque todas están enamoradas de esos idiotas; si no cantan nada esos tíos, es más, canta más mi vecina que ellos. Por ejemplo cuando está en la ducha; en serio ella es la mejor cantante que existe pero nadie lo sabe.

En eso miro a la rubia que encontré al entrar al salón, ahora que lo pienso se llama Fate Testarossa... Harlaown... es hija de unos los mejores políticos que están en este país.

Dirigió mi mirada a la otra rubia, ella es Carim Gracia.

A comparación de Testarossa ella, gracias a su hermano que trabaja de abogado, esta donde esta...

Y yo paso, no puedo hacer nada, trabajo de en su debido tiempo en un café pero... Viro a ver a mi ángel rubio, la vida una vez me ha sonreído.

-Chicos pónganse en grupos de tres, cuatro o cinco.- nos ordeno de forma autoritaria. Bien y la vida me vuelve a joder de nuevo.- Quiero hacer un trabajo para finales del tercer mes y pueden cambiar los grupos cuando deseen.- nos aclaró la profesora de química.

Como si todos tuvieran chinches en el trasero, muchos chicos se pararon de sus pupitres y fueron donde se encontraba el demonio blanco, ve a ser, Takamachi, el mapache: Hayate; y Shamal. Solo para ver si tenían suerte y podían hacer grupo con ellas, sabiendo que serian rechazados al instante.

Par de masoquistas.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Takamachi.- Pero iré con Hayate y Shamal...

-Tú.- hablo la voz de un chico.- ¡¿Qué haces hablándole a mi novia?!- dijo Scrya en un tono posesivo.

Mis ojos viajaron al gruñido apenas audible que escuche de Testarossa; hace poco pensé que le gustaba uno de ellos pero me equivoque por completo le gusta el demonio blanco. Sin poder evitarlo sonreí, después de todos si somos iguales...

No pude evitarlo y suspire al ver a la maestra cerca de mí, me agache más para que no me viera pero siguió de largo... De seguro que cuando termine la clase le tendré que decir que lo hare sola... suspire frustrada.

* * *

**POV Carim**

Grupos, equipos, personas... **¡NO!** Definitivamente **¡NO!**

Mejor lo hago solita y así, si se lo hago mal solo me culpan a mí.

Ahora que veo mi clase completa…

Hay pocas personas que miran a su alrededor, los demás solo miran al frente, donde están los populares... así que Fate-chan y Signum-san...

Cuando sonó el timbre espere que todos se fueran, de mientras me entretuve recogiendo mis utensilios de clase.

-Gracia-san, Wolkenritter-san, Testarossa-san se pueden acercar un momento.- nos llamo la profesora sin aceptar un no por respuesta; algo que encuentro hilarante, ¿porque preguntan si no van aceptar una respuesta que los contradiga?

Me acerque de mala gana, guardándome mis reclamos, y no hace falta añadir que ellas hicieron lo mismo.

-Se han dado cuenta que son las únicas que no tienen grupos.- y ahí va otro sermón.

-En realidad profe... – la corte cansada de escuchar siempre el mismo sermón repetido por diferentes profesores; enserio podrían ser más originales, apenas se pueden notar las diferencias.- Pensaba hacerlo sola.

-Yo igual.- dijeron ambas chicas a la vez.

-Pero no puedo hacer eso, el trabajo es muy largo…- me importa un pimiento y… deja de mirarme solamente a mi.- Bueno les dejare hacer algo así...- bien por fin lo entendió.- Si después del tercer mes de estar las tres formando un grupo les desagrada. Entonces les dejare que hagan el trabajo en solitario.- y ahí van las condiciones… suspire mentalmente con pesadez. Bueno no me quejo del todo, podría haber sido peor.

Nos miramos las tres de reojos.

-¿Les parece bien?

Solo asentimos en respuesta.

-Retírense.- nos ordeno

Todas salimos de clase.

Mire a las chicas.

-Ems…- ambas me vieron lo cual era bueno… para mi.- Testarossa, Wolkenritter, quiero ir al auditorio porque no vamos las tres...- sugerí lo mas casual que pude, tragándome mis nervios.

Ellas solo asintieron y caminaron detrás de mí.

Cuando llegamos al auditorio las hice subir al escenario a lo que empezaron a dudar más no comentaron nada.

-Cantemos una canción.- pronuncie a la vez que subía en el.

Ahí fue cuando ambas me miran como si estuviera loca…

-¡Hey! no tenemos la suficiente confianza para hacer eso.- dijo Testarossa.

Ella y Wolkenritter tenía la misma expresión en la mirada.

-Ok, sabes cómo nos llamamos, además no sentiste una descarga cuando cantamos besos fáciles.- no iba a perder, definitivamente las iba a convencer.

Sus reacciones consiguieron que esa chispa de esperanza que tenia, se hiciera aun más grande; Fate abrió los ojos como platos y Signum solo sonreía.

-Está bien.- asintió Fate más convencida de sí misma.- Pero solo porque tenemos que hacer el trabajo.- excusas, solo son meras excusas.

-Bien.- dije y mire a Signum que solo asintió en acuerdo.

Pude ver un par de guitarras en medio del escenario así que me acerqué a una de ellas.

* * *

**La primera en cantar fue Fate, quien lo clavo al instante.**

Quieren que hable

Quieren que escupa

Lo que se observa bajo esta lupa

Quieren que tire por la conciencia

Otro llamado a la razón

Quieren que le hable

A oídos sordos

que los celebre

que toquen fondos

a oídos necios palabras sordas

si se conforman pa' que insistir

y...

**Eso último lo cantaron a la vez para seguir con el coro todas juntas.**

En estos días busco amor

Pensar en cosas que me hagan reír

Me sobran rimas al dolor

Por eso hoy solo busco

busco invertir...

tiempo en mis rimas pa' seducir…

ohhh

baby

mmm...

**Y ahí dejaron que cantara solo Signum.**

Quieren que grite

Que agite en masas

Y que repique to' lo que pasa

Y aunque ese fuego de la costumbre

No se critica por criticar

Y lo que sale

Por esta boca

Nunca expira, ni se equivoca

Eso que he dicho en el trayecto

Aun sigue siendo el ideal...

perooo...

**Y de nuevo cantaron a coro para seguir cantando juntas hasta que les volviera a tocar cantar.**

En estos días busco amor

Pensar en cosas que me hagan reír

Me sobran rimas al dolor

Por eso hoy solo busco

busco invertir...

tiempo en mis rimas pa' seducir…

Ohhh

baby

**Y esa fue Carim que en ningún momento se equivoco en los acordes.**

Y me voy a lucir...

Tu sabes que si…

**Cantaron a coro para finalizar aquella canción.**

Ohhh...

Baby...

mmmmmm...

* * *

**POV Fate**

-Hacemos la sintonía perfecta.- delibere.

De verdad que estoy fascinada con estas dos chicas.

-Somos geniales.- declaró Signum orgullos de ello; bueno ¿Quién no lo estaría?

-Estamos destinadas a cantar juntas chicas.- dijo Carim.- ¿Ahora qué haremos con respecto al trabajo?- pregunto sacándonos a las dos de nuestro orgullo.

-En mi casa.- conteste demasiado escueta y eso lo notaron, Ains... la costumbre.- Es más cómoda y mama casi nunca esta no se decir de mis hermanos.- aclare apenada por las caras que pusieron.

-Nada entonces a tu casa.

-Claro.

En eso Signum sacó su teléfono y nos apuntó con él.

-Sus números, pasádmelos.- pido en un tono demandante; por el poco tiempo que pase con ella supe que no iba con mala intención.

Las tres sonreímos de buena gana mientras nos pasábamos los dichosos números.

Ahora tengo amigas y me encanta.

Después de cambiar nuestros números de teléfono, salimos del auditorio y nos fuimos para nuestro salón a empezar la siguiente clase.

Con la diferencia de que esta vez nos sentamos juntas.

Estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que llegaron Los Street children 16.

¿Han oído gruñidos en sincronía?, ¿no?

Bueno, acabamos de soltar esos gruñidos... fue sin de poderlo evitar y a la vez queriendo.

Nos miramos de reojos y medio sonreímos por la sincronía de aquella acción tan estúpida.

En eso Carim sacó un papel y comenzó a escribir en el, a lo que yo y Signum nos miramos extrañadas.

* * *

**Nota papel**

**Carim:** Lo siento si las ofendo pero a esos tontos los odio...

**Fate:** Ya somos dos.

**Signum:** No me dejen afuera, yo llevaría a cualquiera (preferiblemente todos) a un acantilado y lo ayudaría a tirarse por él.

Cuando leí eso me reí bajito, junto con Fate, que le lanzo una mirada a Signum, intentando aguantara la risa y no estallara en medio del salón a carcajadas.

**Carim:** Tía pero que mala eres... pero ya. Hablando serio, ¿me presentarías a tu amigo? el acantilado me refiero; así lo ayudo yo también a tirarse por él.

**Fin Nota de papel**

* * *

**POV Signum**

Las tres nos tapamos la boca y mire a Carim, que miraba al frente en un intento fútil para no reírse.

Fate y yo decidimos, con la mirada, comenzar a prestar atención.

Pasaron las dos horas más terribles de mi vida, no entendía nada.

Como odio el inglés, enserio, de verdad ¿porque no se conforman con un solo idioma?

Cuando sonó la campana todos se fueron, y Carim aprovecho para saltar de su asiento, provocando un gran estruendo en todo el aula.

-¡Por fin!- grito a pleno pulmón mientras se estiraba en su sitio.

A mi parecer eso le salió del alma.

-Vamos, ni que fueras tan mala.- dijo Fate alzando una ceja, dirigiéndose a mí.

-De hecho yo soy un asco.- le confesé a Fate exhausta por el idioma de las narices.

-Y tu.- señale a la rubia oji azul.- ¿Cuál es tu escusa?- mire a Carim, cual ladeo la cabeza a modo de no entender.

-I'm very good. (Soy muy buena)- ahí sí que no entendí nada.

-Yeah. (Sí)- corroboro Fate mirándome.- We are watching as if we were aliens. (Nos está viendo como si fuéramos extraterrestres)- por un carajo, quieren hablar en un idioma entendible de una maldita vez.

-Yeah.- contesto Carim; se rifan ostias y esta tiene todas las papeletas.

-Ya basta no entiendo nada.- me harté y me levanté al instante.- Hablen en un idioma entendible, carajos.

-I think you should practical a bit your English. (Creo que deberías practicar un poco tu inglés)- comento la voz de mi diosa, el amor de mi vida Shamal. Mierd…- Lo digo porque el inglés es fácil.- aclaro acercándose a su asiento y agarrando el cuaderno que se le había olvidado coger.

-P... (**Mente de Carim y Fate: "respira, Signum, respira"**)- respiró antes de contestar.- Para ti, y para ellas.- apunto al dúo de rubias con mi índice.- A mí se me complica un poco.- me rasco la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Entonces necesitas una motivación.

**-"Ya la tengo"-** pensé mientras la recorría con la mirada.- Lo tendré en mente, gracias ¿Zwei-san?- mierda putos nervios.

Ríe, a lo que yo me quedo boquiabierta.- Shamal, puedes llamar Shamal.

-Entonces tu llámame Signum.- dije de forma suave, sexy y tranquila acabando con una sonrisa.

-Claro entonces me voy.- dijo guiñándome el ojo…

La seguí con la mirada hasta que salió, cuando lo izo note como el aire retenido hasta el memento volvía a salir y me lleve la mano al pecho, Dios que si me faltaba el aire podría haber muerto ahí mismo.

-Dime Signum.- me volteé y mire a Carim cual había hecho en pose sexy cerca de Fate.- ¿Te giño un ojo?- pregunto de una manera para nada inocente.

-Dios.- le dije.- Me desmayo...- comente; ambas me miraron y soltaron una carcajada bien sonora, esta me la pagarían fuera como fuera.

* * *

**POV Carim**

Me reí demasiado de verdad.

Nunca había tenidos amigas y ahora que tengo a dos personas locas e increíbles como amigas…

Se siente genial y me alegro de haberlas conocido.

Las clases terminaron hace unas horas, de hecho estoy de regreso porque se me quedo un cuaderno, que cabeza la mía.

Bueno ahora estoy en la salida, pero antes de dirigirme a la entrada vi el auto de Max, de verdad no me quería acercar.

Una parte de mi sabia que me rompería el corazón en pedazos pero mi corazón fue cayado por la voz del idiota.

Sin acercarme demasiado pude ver lo que faltaba para que mi corazón gritara; me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza y salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

No sé cómo, tampoco es de mi interés, acabe en la azotea de un edificio cualquiera.

-¡¿PORQUE?!- grite a pleno pulmón.- ¡¿PORQUE, PORQUE MIS SENTIMIENTOS NO LLEGAN A TI...?! ¡¿PORQUE Hayate NO VES EN MIS OJOS LO QUE SIENTO...?! ¿Porque…?- estaba llorando, claro como no lo iba a hacer, el amor de mi vida se entregaba a otra persona.- No sabes cómo me duele amarte.- murmure con las lagrimas resbalándome por las mejillas, poco me importo.

**Empecé a cantar a pesar de notar el sabor a salado de mis lagrimas.**

Me duele amarte

Sabiendo que ya te perdí

Tan solo quedara la lluvia

Mojando mí llanto

Y me hablara de ti

Me duele amarte

Los sueños que eran para ti

Se pierden con cada palabra

Con cada momento que espere vivir

Me duele más imaginar

Que tú te vas y dejaras

Detrás de ti

Tu ausencia en mis brazos

Me duele tanto sospechar

Que ni tu sombra volverá

Para abrigar

Mi alma en pedazos

Me duele amarte así

Hasta morir

Lanzándome a la nada viéndote partir

Me duele aquel Abril

Cuando te vi

Por vez primera y dije que eras para mi

Me duele amarte tanto

**Hice una pausa, me aleje de aquel borde y le propine un buen golpe con mis puños a la pared. Era muy frustrante todo aquello… pero seguí cantando una fracción de mi dolor.**

Me duele amarte

Los sueños que eran para ti

Se pierden con cada palabra

Con cada momento que espere vivir

Me duele más imaginar

Que tú te vas y dejaras

Detrás de ti

Tu ausencia en mis brazos

Me duele tanto sospechar

Que ni tú sombra volverá

Para abriga

Mi alma en pedazos

Me duele amarte así

Hasta morir

Lanzándome a la nada viéndote partir

Me duele aquel Abril

Cuando te vi

Por vez primera y dije que eras para mi

Me duele amarte tanto…

**Mire al cielo con la respiración agitada por el llanto y la canción, cuando el sol se fue sonreí, agarré mi teléfono y envié dos mensajes que decían…**

"_**Se apago el sol, y la luna dominara a partir de hoy, dejemos de escondernos chicas...Vamos a conquistar a esas Diosas…"**_


	3. Quitarlos del poder

**N/A Luna:** Chicos u chicas lo prometido es deuda, lamento de verdad la tardanza... Espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hice al escribirlo, no sé qué piensa Kai (**N/E Kai:** Me encanta ya quiero la continuación Xb), creo que también le gustó... Saluditos a todos los que lo lean y que mas... Ah si las canciones algunas les quité una parte ya que no me gustas y a otras fue porque estaban algo cortas... Sin más que decir:

**Luna Testarossa007:** Hasta la próxima.

**Kai Sakuraba:** Disfrútenlo dejo aquí las canciones en orden y las que están en negrita es que son de reggaetón.

**Disclaimer:** Como sabrán Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, ni a mí ni a Luna, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.

**~Canciónes~**

1\. Una Canción - RbD

2\. Tango – Roxanne

**3\. Pa lo Oscuro-wisil y yandel ft franco el gorrila ft el gato yaviah**

**4****.**** Sexo Seguro - Franco El Gorila ft Yandel**

**5****.**** Permitame - Tony Dize Ft Yandel**

**6****.**** Bom Bom – Pitbull**

**7****.**** Imaginate - Wisin Yandel Ft Pain**

**8****.**** Alexis Y Fido - Mala Conducta**

9\. Mmm Yeah - Austin Mahone ft. Pitbull

* * *

**POV Fate**

_**"Se apago el sol, y la luna dominara a partir de hoy, dejemos de escondernos chicas...Vamos a conquistar a esas Diosas..."**_

Eso es lo que me decía el mensaje de Carim; ahora la pregunta seria…

¿Yo quiero dejar de esconderme?

Me pare de mi cama y me vi en el espejo.

Mi reflejo salía pero había algo diferente; mis ojos de color carmesí estaban más intenso que nunca y en mis labios se delineaba una sonrisa picara.

Una voz me dijo "la pregunta que en verdad te haces es ¿Por qué no?" sonreí, camine a mi armario y mire aquella chaqueta de cuero que me pedía que le mostrara la luz del día.

Regrese a mi cama agarre mi teléfono y respondí con..._**"como el sol ya no existe...yo me anoto." **_

Al ver el mensaje enviado mi sonrisa creció... prepárate Nanoha, voy a por ti...

* * *

**POV Signum**

"**S**_**e apago el sol, y la luna dominara a partir de hoy, dejemos de escondernos chicas...Vamos a conquistar a esas Diosas..."**_

"_**Como el sol ya no existe...yo me anoto..."**_

Eso son los mensajes, que tengo en mi celular, el cual, en mi tiempo libre lo puedo utilizar. Carim y Fate están de acuerdo pero porque yo no...

Mire a afuera y vi la luna hermosa... así que conquistar a una diosa...

_**"Por mí no está mal, vamos por esas diosas." **_respondí el mensaje quiero conquistarte Shamal.

Claro que la quiero conquistarla y sé que lo puedo lograr...

Ahora viro mi mirada a la clientela que hay... a trabajar.

* * *

**POV Carim**

_**"Se apago el sol, y la luna dominara a partir de hoy, dejemos de escondernos chicas...Vamos a conquistar a esas Diosas..."**_

_**"Como el sol ya no existe...yo me anoto..."**_

_**"Por mí no está mal, vamos por esas diosas"**_

Ahora si... va empezar lo bueno... prepárense "los Street children 16".

Sonreí y respire profundo.

-Hola.- respondí mi teléfono que estaba sonando.

-¡¿Me puedes decir donde estas?!- la exclamación de mi hermano.

-Lo siento pero ya voy para allá...- waaa… pasa tan rápido el tiempo.

No tarde en llegar a mi casa ahora si mi hermano esta intenso.

-¿Por qué llegas a estas horas de la noche? Sabes cuánto me preocupo por ti ¿verdad?- seguí caminando, aun no me había visto ya que estaba espalda a mí, cuando se volteo me miro a los ojos, aquellos ojos que habían quedado rojos por haber estado llorando en aquella azotea.- ¿Carim que paso?- su tono cambio a uno preocupado.

-Nada, bueno a partir de ahora nada.- corregí, a partir de esta noche todo cambiara.

-Pero…

-Verossa- lo interrumpí.- No quiero hablar de ello ¿vale?- sin esperar respuesta continué.- Hablamos mañana, de acuerdo.

No lo mire y fui para mi habitación.

Me dirigí con decisión a mi armario.

Cuando lo abrí, empecé a elegir lo que sería mi ropa de mañana y al finalizar de decidir, sonreí.

* * *

**POV Fate**

En la mañana... espera, según Carim el sol ya no existe, entonces… ¿es de noche hoy?

Como sea, me levante, me fui al baño para asearme y al terminar, me vestí como gente normal que soy.

Hoy antes de ponerme lo de siempre es decir; una sudadera negra, unos jeep que me quedan grandes y botas.

Hoy como seria la Fate de la noche, me puse una camisa de manga corta de rayas blancas y amarillas, la cual llegaba a tocarme con la falda de tela que se movía sola, unos botines con tacón blancos y con la chaqueta de cuero negra que me queda corta; déjenme decirles que me veo súper sexy. Con mi cabello amarrado en un cola alta, sin pollina dejando ver aun mas mis ojos. Con poco maquillaje.

Al bajar a la sala mi familia estaba conversando, Lindy-papa fue quien me vio primero y casi se ahoga con el café.

-Fate...- me llamo aun impresionado.

-Lindy amor que pa...-dijo mi madre, quedo a medias cuando me vio.-F...Fate...

Sonreí.

-Mama, papa Alicia no me dej...-eso mi hermano.- Por dios.- atino a decirme dando un salto para atrás.

-Ya, no es para tanto.- me miro y siguió.- además…- me volvió a mirar.- ¡Dios Fate-chan te vez hermosa!- grito mi gemela, corriendo para la ventana más cercana y mirar por ella.- Pensaba que era de día.

-Lo es.- afirme.- Solo quiero cambiar un poco.- ellos y sus reacciones.

-Pues a mi ese cambio me encanta.- sentenció mi papa limpiando el café de la mesa.

-Gracias.- vi en mi teléfono la hora.- Ohh ya es tarde, Onii-chan ¿me prestas el auto?

No me contesto, seguía en Shock, así que solo agarre las llaves y me fui...

* * *

**POV Signum**

Qué bien dormí, hora de ser sexy, que animada estoy, doy miedo ¿verdad?

Me vestí más normal que nunca, con un pantalón largo ajustado, para que se me marque el pedazo cuerpazo que tengo; no es para fardar pero tengo un cuerpo, que buff...

Una camisa negra de manga larga con un chaleco morado de cuero, con unos zapatos de tacón alto; si se caminar con tacones, aun que ustedes no lo crean… también se tocar la batería como ellos así que no jodan.

Esta vez solté mi cabello y me lo pase para un lado, con poco maquillaje. Soy una diosa.

Baje encontrándome con mi hermano ahí abajo.

-¿Signum quieres aun llevarte el auto?- me pregunto sin mirarme.

-Si.- en eso me dirijo para la puerta más soy parada por las palabras de Zafira.

-¿Quién eres tú?- me apunto.- ¿Y que has hecho con mi hermana?- pedazo de exagerado.

-Tranquilo.- lo mire sin interés.- Antes me decías que tenía la cara más sexy, ¿y ahora te me pones así?- quien lo entendía que lo compre.

-Lo siento...es que te ves hermosa.- se nota que sigue asombrado.

-Admítelo me veo sexy.- le digo guiñándole un ojo.

-Solo vete.- apuntó para la puerta resignado.

Cojo las llaves del coche, no es un último modelo pero tiene estiloso.

* * *

**POV Carim**

Si al fin amaneció, mi ropa sexy ¿donde estas? pensé mirando a todos lados hasta que algo me dijo… "mira a la puerta de tu habitación" y como por arte de magia ahí estaba, ese hermoso pantalón corto planco, con unos zapatos altos junto con una camisa roja y con la chaqueta de cuero negro que me dio mi hermano, queda mundial... jaja y más en mi.

Cuando ya estuve lista, me maquillé de forma ligera. Al terminar y baje al living.

-Carim.

-Hermano llévame.

-Pero siempre…- me mira le miro, no habla por unos segundos.- Perdón, siempre quieres irte a pie.

-Bueno hoy quiero que me lleves, ¿qué pasa no puedes?- ladee la cabeza.

-Si.- casi lo grita.- Yo te llevo.- dijo para agarrar las llaves e irse al auto.

* * *

**POV Fate **

Llegue temprano, pero no fui la única, Signum llegó cinco minutos antes de que llegara yo, y Carim igual.

Cuándos nos miramos asentimos satisfechas.

-Hermosas.- nos dijo Signum.

-Lo sé, pero tú no te quedas atrás con ese cuerpazo.- dije yo y Carim asintió.

-Listas para arreglar el comedor.- dijo Carim.

-Vamos.- dijimos las tres para adentrarnos al comedor.

Les mencione que mis mamas y la directora se conocen; inclusive quieren que Onii-chan se case con la hija de la directora, creo recordar que la chica se llama Amy, si mal no recuerdo…

* * *

**POV Carim **

Cuando Fate me dijo que sus mamas y la directora eran amigas, no puede evitar decir que les dijera sus madres que hablaran con la directora para dar un mini concierto en el comedor... y lo más genial fue que acepto...

Ahora en estos momentos tengo a Signum cargando como una mula, pobre, pero aun así la quiero un montón.

* * *

**POV Signum **

Mi ceño no podía estar más fruncido.

Juro que cuando se descuiden, matare a este par de demonios rubios, os lo prometo.

* * *

**POV Fate**

La cara de Signum cargando las partes de la batería no tenia precio, lo juro, jajaja.

Cuando nuestras protagonista terminaron de llevar los instrumentos, se fueron a clases, poco a poco llegaron los demás compañeros muchos se les quedaron viendo como pensando… "¿y estas diosas?" pero ninguno llegaba a decir nada.

* * *

**POV Carim **

Esto es genial no saben qué hacer... nos miran y nos miran y nos siguen mirando, jajajajaja esto es genial.

Hablando de genial…

Hoy es martes… no, eso quiere decir que hoy las dos primeras clases son de la maestra Korra la que nos ama y nos da la clase de Física y después viene Asami Sato, que nos da economía; por cierto ellas dos tienen un enamoramiento, ¿que como lo sé? cuando eres un fantasma eres un fantasma.

* * *

**POV Fate**

¿KorrAsami…?

Cuando Carim dijo eso la mire raro.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, muchas veces cuando hay reunión o actividades en el insti, ellas dos desaparecen…

No es para ayudar a la laca idea de Carim, pero son mucha evidencias para no decir que no; además hace un año le vi un pocheton a la profesora Asami en el cuello, y además la vi besándose con la profe Korra en otra ocasión…

Me sonrojé, no puede evitar imaginarme a Nanoha y a mí así...

Ahhhh~ soy una partidita de la vida.

* * *

**POV Signum**

La profesora Asami es más sexy, a mi me gustan las rubias; menos Fate y Carim, ellas dos son unos demonios... pero la peli-negra de la profesora wow…

Si tuviera la oportunidad de ser por una noche la profe Korra…

Lo admito, salgo feliz de esa casa, díganme ustedes, imagínense con una mujerona, de cabellos negro súper brillante, medio ondulado, con un cutis perfecto sin espinillas ni manchas, con unos ojazos verdes claro que se hacen picar con solo verlos, y para rematar unos labios súper mega llamativos que te invitan y te dicen "ven y bésame", y su cuerpo... Dios, su cuerpo… ok, yo tengo un cuerpazo para envidiar, pero la profesora tiene el conjunto perfecto.

Miro a la profesora Korra, que sigue explicando unos ejercicios y pienso... -Que suerte.- suspiro, me dejo caer en mi sitio con pesadez.

Aun así el amor de mi vida sigue siendo...

-Lo siento profesora Korra.- llego mi ángel.- Es que el profesor Mako me detuvo, para hacerle un favor.

La profesora no dijo nada, solo miro el asiento de mi princesa dando a entender que se sentara.

Después de eso solo frunció el ceño pensando.

* * *

**POV Fate**

Mako...

Hay profesora, no ponga esa cara de celos que es malo, dígame ¿qué pasaría si la profe Sato la ve así?

Korra no sea celosa...

Suspiro, ¿qué pasa con la vida de uno? pss.

Ahora dejando a mis profesoras de lado; no han llegado los idiotas, ni Nanoha y sus amigas, bueno Shamal está presente, pero el mapache...

Mejor pongo atención a la clase porque Korra no tiene paciencia...

**Toc, toc...**

-Sí, adelante.- hablo la profesora.

-Lo siento Korra.- se disculpo la profesora Asami entrando con Nanoha y Hayate.- Las chicas estaban conmigo, y Shamal con Mako porque yo se lo pedí.- miró a la profesora que solo asiente.

Las chicas sonrieron a la profe Asami y se sentaron.

La clase continuó como si nada, hasta que se acabo, todos recogimos nuestros utensilios y nos fuimos al salón de Economía.

-Tomen asiento chicos.- nos pidió el profesor de economía, para empezar con su clase.

Y llego el turno de una de sus preguntas, cual sabia a la perfección.- Es la extracción, producción, o intercambios de bienes y servicios.- dije levantando la mano.

-Exacto, que más Señorita Gracia.- en eso miro a Carim.

-Es una forma de satisfacer las necesidades de las personas, claro mientras que sea recursos disponibles, ya que son muy limitados, además se dividen en dos grandes grupos.- siguió Carim.

-Gracias.- asintió satisfecho para ahora mirar a Signum.- Señorita Wolkenritter, ¿puedes decirnos que son esos grupos?- volvió a preguntar con su sonrisa de júbilo.

-Microeconomía y la macroeconomía.- respondía sin dificultad.- La microeconomía; estudia el comportamiento individual de los agentes económicos, principalmente los tres roles básicos: empresas, empleados y consumidores.- hizo un breve pausa.- Y la macroeconomía; analiza las variables agregadas, como la producción nacional total, la producción, el desempleo, la balanza de pagos, la tasa de inflación y los salarios, comprendiendo los problemas relativos al nivel de empleo y el índice de producción o renta de un país.

Todos estaban que no cabían en su asombro con nuestras repuestas, jajaja pringados.

-Una de las empresas más importantes o del nombre más conocida mundialmente es Industria Futuro desde hace muchos años y el dueño de dicha empresa es...- cuando quiso continuar, Carim la cortó.

-¡Asami Sato!- grito Carim haciendo que todos se voltearan a verla.- ¿Es verdad... que la empresa con mayor producción mundial es la Industria Futuro, la cual es la controlada por la gran hija de la familia Sato, experta en ingeniería y mecánica, sin decir o hablar de sus geniales dotes para la economía y artes marciales, además de decir que es un excelente maestra... y guapa?- piropeo Carim sonriendo.

La profesora sonrió y dijo.- Gracias Gracia-san, pero no crea que por alagarme pasara la materia, así que siga estudiando.- y se aguanto la risa hasta que…

Lo siento no aguanto más…

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja.- Signum y yo nos carcajeamos a más no poder, seguidas de todos los demás, y poco después la profesora también se rio…

Vaya que raro… Hayate no se está riendo, y mira que ese mapache no deja escapar ninguna oportunidad para hacerlo.

-Carim siéntese y déjeme seguir con mi clase.- dijo Sato con diversión.

Carim sin decir nada más se sentó para empezar prestar atención.

* * *

**POV Signum**

Sonó el timbre.

Fate, Carim y yo, nos paramos de nuestros asientos y casi salimos corriendo del salón para irnos de una maldita vez a la cafetería.

Fate saco de su bolso un pantalón corto, como el de Carim, se lo puso y después se quito la falda. Yo me senté en la batería, con Carim agarrando la guitarra eléctrica.

Cuando entraron todos por la puerta empezó la música...

Y va siendo hora de destronar a esos cretinos.

* * *

**Fate empezó a cantar al ver a Nanoha aparecer por las puertas de la cafetería.**

Hay unas que llegan al alma

que te hacen mover la palmas

otras que llegan al corazón ohohoh

Hay unas que se necesitan

otras que nunca se olvidan

que te hacen despertar pasión

**Entre las tres cantaron el Coro.**

Oyendo una canción

para ti, para mi

y que nos llegue al pensamiento

para vivir y expresar

todo lo que yo siento

quiero tenerte

te dedico esta canción

**Ahí Carim comenzó a cantar sin dejar de tocar la guitarra.**

Todo comenzó con un vaso

un trago caro y escaso

que me subió a la desolación

oyendo al grupo del bar

tocar mi favorita

se me subió la desesperación

**Volvían todas a cantar a Coro.**

Oyendo una canción

para ti, para mi

y que nos llegue al pensamiento

para vivir y expresar

todo lo que yo siento

quiero tenerte

te dedico esta canción

**Carim dio la espalda a Fate para tocar el solo con Signum cual le seguía con en la batería.**

**Y volvió a ser el turno de Fate.**

Perdiendo el tiempo

pensando en ti

yo sé que nunca

vas a regresar a mi

**Cantaron a Coro.**

Una canción

para ti, para mi

y que nos llegue al pensamiento

para vivir y expresar

todo lo que yo siento

quiero tenerte

te dedico esta canción

**Y Signum acabó aquella primera canción en la cafetería.**

Te dedico esta canción

Uuuu...

* * *

**POV Carim**

Nuestra respiración, nuestro nerviosismo, los latidos del corazón… todo, todo estaba en perfecta sincronía dentro de nosotras tres.

Miramos al público que no salía de su sorpresa…

Cuando consiguieron asimilar todo, empiezan aplaudir... las tres sonreímos y muchos de que nos vieron, se acercaron para alabarnos y/o hablar con nosotras.

-Vaya chicas no sabían que cantaran tan bien.- claro como lo ibas a saber si no miras mas allá de tu nariz.

Levante la vista y vi a Hayate hablando con Nanoha y Shamal; mirando en nuestra dirección, cuando sus ojos azul rey se posan en mi, sonreí, pude notar que me vio y se sonrojo, se alejo de sus amigas, eso me hizo sonreír mas.

Mire a Fate que estaba hablando con… ¿Ginga? pero aun así sus ojos carmesí seguían clavados en Nanoha.

Me di la vuelta viendo a Signum, quien tenía la cabeza levantada siguiendo con la vista a Shamal; bajó la cabeza y me miró, yo le guiñe un ojo y volví a virar al público.

-No quiero abusar de su amabilidad pero…- me rasque la nuca y cerré un ojo.- ¿Saben por qué los Street children 16 no vinieron?- pregunte en general.

-Bueno…-contesto uno del equipo de beisbol.- Están pensado hacer una reunión para todos los compañeros esta noche.

-Vaya.- hablo Fate.- Me imagino que nosotras no estamos invitadas ya que no vinieron...

-No.- negó otro de los de beisbol.- Yo hablare con ellos para que ustedes vayan chicas, se lo prometo.- sonreímos las tres por nuestros adentros.

Yo que soy la más salida de las tres, me le acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Te lo agradecería mucho.-vi como se sonrojo full.

* * *

**POV Signum**

Os lo dije, esta rubia es un demonio.

Señalé a la culpable, la cual se volteo y yo rápidamente baje mi mano a la velocidad de la luz, para mirar a otro un lado como si no fuera conmigo la cosa.

-Espero que no me estabas señalando y pensado que soy un demonio.- ¡¿pero como…?! Esta tía es vidente o algo…

-¡Yo!- me apunte con el índice.- Jamás de los jamases, jaja.- ¿ahora qué? lee mentes.

-Nop, pero tu cara dice todo.- ¡Mierda!- Lo siento, hablamos mejor.- Carim volvió en sí al darse cuenta que seguíamos siendo el centro de atención, cuando todos centraron su atención en Fate cundo saco su lado tierno.

-Si podemos entrar a esa discoteca quiero vestirme como un chico.- declaro Fate jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Así?- le pregunte volteándome para ella.

-Con traje, o con pantalón y chaqueta…- se nota el brillo en sus ojos.

-Ya sé cómo quieres.- declaro la rubia del dem… quiero decir… Carim.- Podemos ir a mi casa tengo bastante ropa de ese estilo.- nos propuso.

Ambas vimos a la pobre Fate, la cual ya que quería salir corriendo fuera de esas manos, cuando unas de las dos iba a abordarla, la campano sonó.

* * *

**POV Fate**

Por fin soy libre.

Al entrar al salón, la profe Korra estaba ahí junto con la profesora Asami, sonreí.

-Lo… Lo siento sí interrumpir.- las mire apenada.

-No, tranquila.-contesto Korra y salió, dejándonos a mí y a Sato asolas.

-Fate te ves muy bien.- me dijo la profesora para desviar mi atención de su sonrojo.

-Gracias profesora, me preguntaba si a usted… bueno, si a ustedes, ¿las invitaron a ir a una fiesta que van a dar los Street Children 16?

-Claro.- contesto.

-Bueno está invitada... y vaya con Korra por favor.

La profesora solo asintió y me dejo sentar en mi pupitre en cuanto llegaron todos, hubo un momento que solo podía ver a Nanoha...

Cuando terminaron todas las clases Signum se aproximo a mí para comentarme algo.

-Fate. Carim va a venir a mi casa para ir a la fiesta, ¿te animas a ir con nosotras? Tengo algo que quizás te quede.

-Claro porque no...- está claro que si va mi ángel cobrizo voy yo también.

El camino a la casa de Signum fue corto, cuando llegamos conocimos a sus hermanos; Vita, Rein y Zafira.

Sin mentir, sus hermanitas son una monada pero su hermano…. wa da miedo.

Si les digo la verdad lo mejor de todo fue…

Una Carim entrando como si de su casa se tratara y encima diciéndonos que nos sentásemos como tal.

Tras unas cuantas broncas de mi parte, subimos a su habitación; ahora que la veo… no es muy diferente a la mía; una mesa pequeña para estudiar con una computadora, unos estantes llenos de libros y otras cosas, un equipo de sonido de último modelo y dos guitarras, una acústica y la otra eléctrica.

Adornada con muchos poster de bandas que conozco y me gustan.

-Me encanta.

-Gracias.- dijo Signum acercándose a su armario.- Agarren lo que quieran.

Después de mucho pensar y pelearnos por algunas cosas, al final nos pusimos de acuerdo.

Las tres iríamos con un pantalón largo que nos queda un poco ajustado negro; Carim con un camisa morado junto con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, encima una chaqueta negra que tenía, y una corbata negra con rayas moradas oscuro, con las conver. Signum se puso una camisa de color gris y al igual que Carim con los dos botones de arriba desabrochados, un chaleco de esmoquin negro, junto con unos zapatos de vestir femeninos y en el cuello una corbata negra, la cual se puso debajo del chaleco. En cuanto a mí, pues… fui como Carim, de verdad lo único diferente es que mi camisa y la corbata eran del mismo de color rojos y sin la chaqueta.

A las 9 de la noche salimos todas en mi auto.

Cuando llegamos, muchos nos miraron… mejor dicho, muchas nos comían con la mirada cosa que me hizo gracia y es que de la noche a la mañana todo había cambiado mucho; de ser nadie a todo aquello jajaja.

Al entrar al lugar, vimos que era bastante acogedor.

Entramos a una especie de medio pasillito y al salir del un gran espacio, enfrente nuestro pudimos ver los diferentes niveles conectados por una escalera de metal que había por ahí.

Nos miramos y empezamos a caminar hasta que subimos y nos sentamos en la mesa que estaba algo lejos de las escaleras y así podíamos ver perfectamente quienes estaban bailando y quiénes no. Arriba del todo se encontraba el Dj y en la pista vimos que no estaba, los Street Children 16, no están y eso me asusta.

Las tres pedimos nuestras respectivas bebidas y cuando nos disponíamos a dar un segundo trago a estas llego Nanoha; mi hermosa Nanoha, con sus amigas, las dos chicas que acompañaban a Nanoha se van a sentar rápido, por otro lado mi ángel cobrizo, quien actualmente aun tiene su mirada en ellas, se dirige al Dj y habla con el cerca.

Muy cerca de su oreja, para mi gusto, eso hace que frunza el ceño, hasta que vi que el asintió, supuse que Nanoha le pidió por una canción, la cual ya está sonando.

( **N/A: **Hola, chicos y chicas soy Luna... este... esta parte es algo complicada para mí ya que yo no sé bailar Tango... lo siento si hay argentinos, o quien sepa bailar tango... así que solo escribiré las sensaciones que siente mi ama Fate al bailar con...ya saben con quién.)

**[ :** la canción tampoco encontré una muy buena por eso lo busque por Youtube y aquí mismo les dejo el nombre para que la escuchen... (Tango-Roxanne )]

Cuando la música empezó a sonar muchos de los que estaban bailando voltearon a mirar a Nanoha, quien estaba caminando al centro de la pista de forma sensual, moviendo sus caderas que hipnotizarían a mas de a uno, poco a poco, muchos de los chicos que antes bailaban, se empezaron a aproximarse, pero ella sin inmutarse los despachaba como si nada, eso me hizo sonreír, los despachaba de forma rápida y sin mirar atrás.

Carim como si fuera psíquica, me agarro y me arrastro hasta la parte de abajo, robando le a alguien, no sé cómo, un sombrero de tango y me lo puso en la cabeza para después empujarme en aquella dirección.

Baje las escaleras a tropezones, levante la mirada y vi que nadie me miraba; cuando al fin pase el montón de gente que había, salí, Nanoha seguía sin pareja me acerque a ella cuando volteo a verme arroje el sombrero, nuestras miradas se encontraron de forma intensa.

Cuando los violines sonaron, mis manos agarraron una de las de ella y la otra llego a su estrecha cintura, nuestras miradas decían muchas cosas sobre todo lo irresistibles que nos veíamos las dos.

Los momentos intenso de nuestro apasionado baile se podrá contar hasta los momentos grandes y de laxos inmensos, cuando la baldosa, si eso presente, cuando los movimientos lentos llenos de sensualidad, después de otro movimientos rápidos, sin mencionar los perseguimientos que teníamos o los movimientos quietos en el mismo lugar, pero lo más que puedo recalcar es la intensidad de nuestras miradas sin parpadear. O cuando ella se echó para atrás con una de mis manos sosteniéndola, dejándome a mí la pasión del momento donde sin perder el tiempo mi mano libre rozó su piel suave y cálida, que lentamente sin evitarlo mi nariz recorrió el mismo recorrido, lo único diferente fue que paso entre sus pechos, al levantarla nuestros alientos chocaron por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos.

Cuando ya faltaba poco para terminar la música ella se alejó un poco, solo para tomar impulso la cual logre alzarla por la cadera, mis ojos siguieron los suyos incluso cuando la alcé, al estarla bajando lentamente su frente y mi frente juntas, nuestros alientos entrelazados, sus manos enredadas en mi cabello rubio; cuando al fin ella toco el suelo, pensé en un momento no soltarla nunca, incluso tuve unas enormes ganas de besarla, cuando decidí hacerlo.

Los aplausos me hicieron separarme de Nanoha, le di un giro para después dedicarles una reverencia, como haciéndoles saber que la función había acabado, Nanoha solo podía sonreír de forma discreta, muchos de los que están observándonos se le acercaron haciéndome perder el contacto de nuestras manos.

Me fui donde estaban mis amigas, las cuales cuando me vieron se empezaron a mirar de forma cómplice.

-¿Te has enamorado?- le pregunta Carim a Signum.

-No, eres un demonio rubio.- le contesto Signum con una gota en la sien.

-Ya, ya.- dije yo y me situé en medio de ambas.

-A mi me dijiste que no sabias bailar.- me dijo Signum; hice lo que pude ¿ok?

-Bueno salió bien.

Las tres sonreímos y bebimos más de la bebida que pedimos.

Pasaron unos minutos, se estaba bien ya que la música siguió bien y la tranquila de Nanoha no volvió a bailar; mejor dicho… creo que me está mirando desde su posición, donde está sentada, y sin que yo no pudiera verla mi mirada también se desvió en su dirección…

* * *

**POV Carim**

Cuando se decidirán de llegar, esos mierda.

Ahora que lo pienso Fate y Nanoha bailaron…

Quiero bailar con Hayate…

Me pare para acercarme a ella, en eso el Dj le baja a la música y dice.

-Bien chicos, han llegado quienes habéis esperado con tanto fervor … "Los Street Children 16."- en eso se abre la puerta dejándolos ver como los idiotas que son, los tres vestidos de negro… y con franelitas blancas cada unos con gorras de diferentes colores.

-Queremos hacer una batalla.- dijo Max Miller, eso me gusta, sonreí de lado, me quitaría una piedra en el zapato.

-¿Quien se anima?- pregunto Yuuno Scrya.

Mire a Fate que se estaba parada de su asiento junto a Signum y como si nos leyéramos la mente empezamos a bajar las escaleras.

Una vez abajo Fate se puso a un lado mío y Signum en el otro.

-Quitémoslos del poder…- sentencio Signum en un hilo de voz audible para Fate y para mí.

-Nosotras.- gritó Fate alzando una mano al aire.

Todos los que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor voltearon a vernos.

-Bien.- dijo Scrya cruzándose de brazos.

Vi como Max, José y Yuuno sonreían de forma burlesca.

-Que empiecen las invitadas.- decidió el Dj cual estaba compinchado con ellos tres.

Me acerqué al otro Dj, que no era amigos de ellos y le di un pendrive.

-Déjalo que corra y párala cuando empiece la otra canción.- le pedí volviendo a mi sitio.

Mire a Fate y Signum, y les giñe un ojo.

Cuando la música empezó a sonar…

* * *

Bad Girl

(**N/A.L:** Lo siento pero estas son las chicas lo que pasa es que no tengo un nombre aun pero si tienen otro mejor soy toda oídos).

**Fate**  
Me la llevo pa' lo oscuro  
Mira con disimulo pa que...  
(...¡Aja!...) **–Carim****-**  
No nos vean...  
Cuando te toque...  
No nos vean...  
Cuando te bese...  
No nos vean...

(...¡Traaa!...) **-Sigmun-**

Me la llevo pa' lo oscuro  
Mira como disimulo pa que...  
No nos vean...  
Cuando te toque...  
No nos vean...  
Cuando te bese...  
No nos vean...

**Signum**  
Ponte pa' darte  
Mamita duro en lo oscuro  
Y contra el muro

Me Dijo Con Un Suave Suspiro "Vampiro"  
Quiero Ser Tu "Vampira" Y Respira El Mismo Aire Que Yo

**Carim**  
Yo soy su Batman  
Ella mi Mujer Maravilla  
Siempre que estamos nos matamos  
Hasta salir en camilla  
Parece bionica  
No le tiemblan las rodillas  
Le doy caliente y se derrite como la mantequilla  
(...¡Rrrrrrrrrrrra!...) **-Fate-**  
¡Prende! **-****Carim-**

**Signum**  
Llegó el perro de pelea  
Que hasta cachas presea  
Y que acicala en tu aldea

Que Hasta Cacha Presea  
Y Que Acicala En Tu Aldea

¡Prende! **-Carim-**

**Signum**  
Échale grasa a tu polea  
Que pase lo que sea  
Que me arreste la DEA  
¡Prende! **-Carim-**  
Lógico Me Ve Y Me Desea  
Ella Quiere Del Mono Por Q Soy El Mas Q Mea  
Prende! Bailando Ve En La Azotea  
Pa Q No Me Vea Chula Tu Esta' En La Correa

**Fate**  
Me la llevo pa' lo oscuro  
Mira con disimulo pa que...  
(...Yo solo quiero hablar contigo...)**-Carim-**  
No nos vean...  
Cuando te toque...  
No nos vean...  
Cuando te bese...  
No nos vean...

Me la llevo pa' lo oscuro  
Mira con disimulo pa que...  
(...Yo solo quiero hablar contigo...)**-Carim-**  
No nos vean...  
Cuando te toque...  
No nos vean...  
Cuando te bese...  
No nos vean...

**Signum**  
Donde hay mucha luz  
Y muchos curiosos  
Mi nena no se suelta igual de sabroso  
Cuando no hay espía es otra cuando la rozo  
Su perreo y su yaqueo no es cauteloso  
(...¡Hey!...)**-Carim-**  
Me pongo chicloso cuando en su falda  
Con mi cadena dandole en la espalda  
(...Pla!...) **-Carim-**  
Ella es tímida cuando hay gente na mas me dice  
(Papi aqui está oscuro, vente pa aca) **-Fate en el oído de Signum-**  
Ja ja  
Y su actitud me pompea  
Dichosos son los ojos de to'o el que la vea  
Así se me pone cuando nadie curiosea  
Más me desea y en medio de la oscuridad la conde nace  
Prende!  
De momento se enciende  
Chispa de candela ardiente  
Tu me Com – ¡Prende!**-Carim****-**  
A tapar lo vidente  
La que hay se vuelve evidente  
El que no sabe A Prende!  
(...Yaviahhhhhhh...)  
Si ta muy claro y to'o brilla saca bembe  
Se pone tranquila  
Bombilla se me  
¡Prende! **-Carim-**  
Yo y su sonrisa seguro me tranco  
Y si Yandel y Franco cantan me curo y me...

**Fate**  
Me la llevo pa' lo oscuro  
Mira con disimulo pa que...  
No nos vean...  
Cuando te toque...  
No nos vean...  
Cuando te bese...  
No nos vean...  
(...Sueltaaaa!...)**-Signum-**  
Me la llevo pa' lo oscuro  
Mira con disimulo pa que...  
No nos vean...  
Cuando te toque...  
No nos vean...  
Cuando te bese...  
No nos vean...

(...Eeeeee!...)**-Signum-**

**Carim**  
(...La nave esta aterrizando...)  
Y simón dice que me pare de frente a ti te pise  
Que te bese  
Que el palabreo me economice  
Dale que los pelos se me ericen  
(...Tu sabes ya…)**-Fate**  
Yo vine a sanar tus cicatrices  
(...Ja já...)**-Signum-**  
Uñas acrílicas  
Buena condición física  
Y yo te tengo bailando que entre tú y yo mami hay química  
(...Tu me dices...)**-Fate****-**  
Mi gata es unica  
(...Aja!...)**-Signum-**  
Muy simpática  
Tu eres mía me lo dijo la psíquica  
Luego detecto tu pelo castaño por el baño  
Llevamos con miradas y nebuleos casi un año  
Aruñame y físicamente hazme daño  
Que estoy loco por salir to'o mami de tu regaño  
Prende!**-Signum-**

**Carim**  
Mi gata se ranquea  
Rápido rompe la brea  
Ella pone a hacer lo que sea  
Prende!**-Signum-**

Si hay que rebuliar se rebulea  
Se frontea después me la llevo sin que nadie vea  
Prende!**-Signum-**  
Estar con ella es una odisea  
Se menea y a pocos minutos ya tu la deseas  
Prende!**-Signum-**  
7 amigas y ninguna fea  
Dale menea, menea, menea…

**Fate**  
Me la llevo pa' lo oscuro  
Mira con disimulo pa que...  
No nos vean...  
Cuando te toque...  
No nos vean...  
Cuando te bese...  
No nos vean...

Me la llevo pa' lo oscuro  
Mira con disimulo pa que...  
No nos vean...  
Cuando te toque...  
No nos vean...  
Cuando te bese...  
No nos vean...

* * *

"_**Aquí no hay segundos los cuales no se pueden desperdiciar"-**__anuncio quien hacía de presentador- __**"Seguimos con los Street Children 16**__**.**__**"**_

* * *

**Yuuno**  
Me voy a entretener  
Sexo seguro  
Y esta noche no tienes na q hacer  
Me voy a entretener  
Sexo seguro  
Welcome to the jungle

**Max**  
Le digo q le meta y q la someta  
Que rompa la loseta y se comprometa  
Bien duro duro al sexo seguro (mas mas mas mas…)  
Le digo q le meta y q la someta  
Que rompa la loseta y se comprometa  
Bien duro duro al sexo seguro  
(y a ella)  
Le digo q le meta y q la someta  
Que rompa la loseta y se comprometa  
Bien duro duro al sexo seguro (mas mas mas mas…)

**José**  
Chula esta noche paso a recogerte para hacer locuras  
Q estoy enfermo usted es mi cura  
Y quiero una aventura  
Tú me torturas cada vez q mueves la cintura  
Y para que este segura le cambie la textura  
Estoy adentro y se siente bien rico  
Son más de las 12 y empezamos a la 7 y pico  
Quítese la ropa que hay calor en puerto rico  
Se siente rico  
Déjame q sea tu juguete sexual  
Déjame enseñarte por que es que soy animal  
Por q el sabor de tu carne me hace alucinar  
Me tiene mal (rraaaa)

**Max**  
Le digo q le meta y q la someta  
Que rompa la loseta y se comprometa  
Bien duro duro al sexo seguro (mas mas mas mas…)  
Le digo q le meta y q la someta  
Que rompa la loseta y se comprometa  
Bien duro duro al sexo seguro( yandeeel)

Dime hasta cuando  
Me dejaras esperando  
Lo q estoy buscando, lo esperare  
Dime hasta cuando  
Me dejaras esperando  
Lo q estoy buscando, lo esperare

**Yuuno**  
Voy para la disco, espérame arriba  
Creo q esta noche tomare la iniciativa  
Que estoy loco de contigo intercambiar saliva**-mira a Nanoha, la cual solo desvía la mira.-**  
Agresiva… déjame tocarte  
you know rebeca  
Te invito pa casa pa comer rosetas  
Y antes q acabe la movie  
Yo te quiero coqueta  
Esta sedienta y tu quieres paleta  
Gritas mi nombre (duro)  
Pidiéndole q le meta  
Quiero morderte la boca por q de ti tengo hambre  
Yo soy tu vampiro… vampira  
Quiero tu sangre  
Quiero enredarme en la alfombra  
Contigo como alambre  
you know kiddy  
Tu sabes q soy tu hombre

**(Max)**  
Le digo q le meta y q la someta  
Que rompa la loseta y se comprometa  
Bien duro duro al sexo seguro (mas mas mas mas…)  
Le digo q le meta y q la someta  
Que rompa la loseta y se comprometa  
Bien duro duro al sexo seguro (yandeeel)

Dime hasta cuando  
Me dejaras esperando  
Lo q estoy buscando, lo esperare  
Dime hasta cuando  
Me dejaras esperando  
Lo q estoy buscando, lo esperare…

* * *

Bad Girl

**(Fate) se acerca a Nanoha para cantarle****.**  
Me pregunto como si no supiera nada  
que cual era mi nombre y temblaba,

**Le da la mano a Nanoha**  
y yo le dije Fate ella dijo no puede ser  
para mí es un placer conocerte  
((es un placer conocerte y ando con la melodía de la calle)) **–Signum-**

**(Signum) apunta a Shamal**  
Así se nos da y salimos a solas permítame,  
siente el ritmo, siguele  
excitándome,  
yo te convenzo,  
matamos tiempo aqui, aqui, aquí**-apunta a bajo-**

**(Fate)**  
Asi se nos da y salimos a solas  
permitame, siente el ritmo, siguele  
exitandome (ya sabes), yo te convenzo,  
matamos tiempo aqui, aqui, aquí **-guiña un ojo a Nanoha y se aleja.-**

**(Carim)**  
Relajate no ha pasado nada y los nervios ahora te hacen reír **-le sonríe a Hayate.-**  
creo que cuando me hablas no te quieres despedir,  
y no me conformare con mirarte na ma  
revelate pa llevarte a lo in timo ya.

**(Signum)**  
Asi se nos da y salimos a solas  
permitame, siente el ritmo, siguele  
exitandome, yo te convenzo,  
matamos tiempo aqui, aqui, aqui

**(Carim) se acerca a Hayate para cantarle.**

(esto es un proceso pero yo)  
te convenceré, te llevare a un lugar  
donde tu no podras escapar.  
a una esquina donde tengas que bailar,  
tocar tu cuerpo no lo puedo evitar,  
te quiero retar, lo acabo de detectar

**(Fate)**  
Me pregunto como si no supiera nada  
que cual era mi nombre y temblaba,  
y yo le dije Fate ella dijo no puede ser  
para mi es un placer conocerte

**(Signum)**  
Así se nos da y salimos a solas  
permítame, siente el ritmo, siguele  
excitándome, yo te convenzo,  
matamos tiempo aqui, aqui, aqui

-Jajajajaja**\- se reía Carim mientras se alejaba de Hayate.**

* * *

Los Street Children 16

Mira que tu si estas rica **-Yuuno-**

**[Coro]****Todos**  
Bon bon bon bon, yo quiero estar contigo  
Bon bon bon bon, tu quieres estar conmigo  
Bon bon bon bon, dale cosa rica  
Bon bon bon bon, trae tu amigita  
Bon bon bon bon, yo quiero estar contigo  
Bon bon bon bon, tu quieres estar conmigo  
Bon bon bon bon, dale cosa rica  
Mami mami mami ooh, mira que tu estas rica

pa pa para Americano **–Max-**

**(José)**  
Yo vengo pa lo mio  
Las dejo confunda como un escalofrio  
Pasame la boca que huele a cigarrillo  
Tu sabes que yo soy José armando Lios  
So deja la muela  
Que a ti te gusta fiesta y gosadera  
No soy Home Depot  
Pero mami dame mas, mas madera  
Aprenda una vela, no soy Alejandro Fernando Roberto  
Dile a Lady Gaga yo soy José Armando, formando escandalo, cierto

pa pa para Americano **–Max-**

**[Coro]todos**  
Bon bon bon bon, yo quiero estar contigo  
Bon bon bon bon, tu quieres estar conmigo  
Bon bon bon bon, dale cosa rica  
Bon bon bon bon, trae tu amigita  
Bon bon bon bon, yo quiero estar contigo  
Bon bon bon bon, tu quieres estar conmigo  
Bon bon bon bon, dale cosa rica  
Mami mami mami ooh, mira que tu estas rica

pa pa para Americano **–Max-**

**(Yuuno)**  
Mira mami yo vendo musica  
Yo no, yo no vendo sueos  
La diferencia es que lo de ellos es rentao  
Y lo mio yo soy el dueo  
So olvidate, espirate y ligate  
Ya tu sabes pa donde el party  
Hace seis meses llego de Cuba  
Ya viene mijo dale, hay mi madre  
Aprenda una vela, no soy Alejandro Fernando Roberto  
Dile a Lady Gaga yo soy José Armando, formando escandalo, cierto

pa pa para Americano **–Max-**  
**[Coro]****todos**  
Bon bon bon bon, yo quiero estar contigo  
Bon bon bon bon, tu quieres estar conmigo  
Bon bon bon bon, dale cosa rica  
Bon bon bon bon, trae tu amigita  
Bon bon bon bon, yo quiero estar contigo  
Bon bon bon bon, tu quieres estar conmigo  
Bon bon bon bon, dale cosa rica  
Mami mami mami ooh, mira que tu estas rica

pa pa para Americano **–Max-**

Noche, Dia.. ella quiere su medicina  
Noche, Dia.. ella quiere su medicina  
Noche, Dia.. ella quiere su medicina  
Noche, Dia.. ella quiere su medicina

pa pa para Americano **–Max-**

mira que tu estas rica

* * *

Bad Girl

**(Signum)**

Imaginate...dos cuerpos en la cama ardiendo  
(sudados)**-Carim-**  
sudados y afuera lloviendo oh oh oh oh  
no lo pienses mas vamos a hacerlo realidad...  
Imaginate…dos cuerpos en la cama ardiendo  
sudados y afuera lloviendo oh oh oh oh  
no lo pienses mas vamos a hacerlo realidad

(pa pa pa)**-Carim-**  
Deja salir esa sensualidad que me llevo a un punto  
donde explota mi mente en la imaginación  
y provoca deslizar cada parte de tu cuerpo  
y quedarme plasmado en tu mente...  
No se cuanto tiempo tengo que esperar para que tu llegues  
una oportunidad para yo poder desarrollarme...  
(Hey!...Fate)**-Carim-**

**(Fate)**  
Baby I can see us too  
popping in the rain is gonna be me and you  
and no telling ma we gonna do  
I can make it feel like a dream...

Use your imagination  
imagination  
imagination  
(imaginación)  
Imagination  
i can make it feel like a dream  
all you gotta do is...  
(all you gotta do is)

**(Sigmun) mira a Shamal y la apunta.**  
Imaginate… dos cuerpos en la cama ardiendo  
sudados y afuera lloviendo  
oh oh oh oh  
no lo pienses mas vamos a hacerlo realidad...**-le guiñó un ojo****-**  
Imaginate… dos cuerpos en la cama ardiendo  
sudados y afuera lloviendo  
oh oh oh oh  
no lo pienses mas vamos a hacerlo realidad

**Carim: Cuando Signum aun estaba cantado se puso detrás de Hayate que estaba aun mirando a Signum.**

**(Carim)**  
(te imaginas esta historia)**-le susurra en el oído**** asustándola en el acto.-**  
Me pare de frente le dije hola  
cinco a cero sigue el juego ya ella tiene la bola  
andaba sola  
me meneo la cola y no la puedo sacar de mi mente...  
Y yo lo se  
dale déjala sola que yo siento que tu eres mi droga  
siéntate vente dialoga  
hable conmigo no me esta malo si me interroga...  
Imagínate al bandido encima de ti  
sintiendo tus latidos  
escucha la lluvia, los gemidos  
y sin ruido te quitas el vestido

**(Fate)**  
Baby I can see us too  
popping in the rain is gonna be me and you-apunta a Nanoha desde lejos  
and no telling ma we gonna do  
I can make it feel like a dream...

Use your imagination  
imagination  
imagination  
Imagination  
i can make it feel like a dream  
all you gotta do is...  
use your imagination...

**(Signum)**  
Imaginate… dos cuerpos en la cama ardiendo  
(tu sabes)**-Fate-**  
susados y afuera lloviendo  
oh oh oh oh  
no lo pienses mas vamos a hacerlo realidad (tu y yo)

**(Todas)**  
Imaginate… dos cuerpos en la cama ardiendo  
susados y afuera lloviendo  
oh oh oh oh  
no lo pienses mas vamos a hacerlo realidad

* * *

Los Street Children 16

**(Max)**  
Es problemática, poco maniática  
perriandome es la única,  
tiene su táctica  
la tipa es solida, le gusta el lolli pop  
sin negación romántica, una lunática

(x2)  
Yo quiero azotarte, domarte  
pero lo malo es que te gusta..  
castigarte por tu mala conducta,  
castigarte por tu mala conducta

(x2)**-****"No lo mates Carim, no lo mates."-pensaba Signum para sus adentros.**  
Apaga esa luz.. esa es la actitud  
ponte salvaje.. esa es la actitud  
si me pides mas.. esa es la actitud  
sin piedad.. esa es la actitud

**(Yuuno)- Carim agarro a Fate que se le iba encima.-**  
Dice..  
Yo tengo una gata que le gusta el castigo,  
ella se vuelve loca cuando le meto agresivo  
cuando la cojo por el pelo la pego a la pared y le digo  
que la voy a mandar pa intensivo

Ella se derrite como en tu paladar el chocolate  
le fascina que en la cama la machuque con el bate  
le gusta que la maltrate y en son con el bate  
que la amarre y la desbarate

**(Max)-Ahora era Fate la que agarraba a Carim****.-**  
Le encanta que me ponga como un animal  
que le tape los ojos y la comience a torturar  
que lo hagamos bajo las sabanas de cebra  
no ahi quien la dome  
dura, dura como piedra

(x2)  
Yo quiero azotarte, domarte  
pero lo malo es que te gusta..  
castigarte por tu mala conducta,  
castigarte por tu mala conducta

**(****José)-Esta vez fue el turno de las dos rubias aguantar a Signum, cosa que les costó ya que la peli rosa tenía mucha fuerza.**-  
Me dice caballo Arre  
Arre Arre!  
que no le quite la ropa que mejor se la desgarre  
que de saliva la embarre  
y que en la cama la amarre  
se transforma en fiera y la alcoba conmigo barre  
ella quiere que la castigue  
quiere que le meta duro, duro  
ella quiere que le muerda el cuello  
que le pegue la falda al muro  
quiere castigo y caliente  
la piscina en el ombligo  
A lo prehistórico y grotesco como un cavernícola  
dale pa abajo  
quiero verla ejercitando la mandíbula  
yo soy el índice que le desata a tu película  
eso parece canicula

**(Max)**  
Es problemática, poco maniática  
perriandome es la única,  
tiene su táctica  
la tipa es solida, le gusta el lolli pop  
sin negación romántica, una lunática

(x2)

Yo quiero azotarte, domarte  
pero lo malo es que te gusta…  
castigarte por tu mala conducta,  
castigarte por tu mala conducta

(x2)  
Apaga esa luz.. esa es la actitud  
ponte salvaje.. esa es la actitud  
si me pides mas.. esa es la actitud  
sin piedad.. esa es la actitud

* * *

Las tres pensaron**.-"Hijos de perra"-**

* * *

**POV Fate **

No…

* * *

**POV Carim **

Sueñen, que no es malo…

* * *

**POV Signum**

Creen que nos ganaron, eso sería verdad si no tuviera a amigas como estos dos demonios.

* * *

Bad Girl

**(Fate)**  
When I saw her walking down the street  
She looked so fine, I just had to speak  
I asked her name, but she turned away  
As she walked, all that I could say was

Hmm, yeah, yeah, hmm, hmm, yeah, yeah  
Hmm, yeah, yeah, all that I could say was  
Hmm, yeah, yeah, hmm, hmm, yeah, yeah  
Hmm, yeah, yeah, all that I could say was

Rock'n'roll, one time  
We'll make it up as we go  
I know you feel it cause I mean what I say, say, say  
We can do whatever, do whatever we want  
When she walked past me, I said 'hey, hey, hey'

So tell me where you're from, where you wanna go  
But she walk past me like ain't said a word  
Stood there like, man!  
'Cause I don't usually feel some type of way  
But this one hit me hard in some kind of place  
Like, man

**En eso tanto Fate como Carim se pusieron a bailar en perfecta sincronía; tanto Carim como Fate, doblaron las piernas y adelantaron la pierna derecha, dejando atrás la izquierda, acto después giraron la cara hacia la derecha y como si fueran un robots giraron dos veces hasta acabar de espaldas al público y para volver deslizaron el pie derecho para volver a encarar a los espectadores****.**

When I saw her walking down the street  
She looked so fine, I just had to speak  
I asked her name, but she turned away  
As she walked, all that I could say was

Hmm, yeah, yeah, hmm, hmm, yeah, yeah  
Hmm, yeah, yeah, all that I could say was  
Hmm, yeah, yeah, hmm, hmm, yeah, yeah  
Hmm, yeah, yeah, all that I could say was

Six inch heels clicking up and down the street  
You know she's coming and then she walks away  
I'm a big big deal, a little fun is all I need  
But I can tell that she don't believe what I say, say, say

So tell me where you're from, where you wanna go  
But she walk past me like ain't said a word  
Stood there like, man!  
'Cause I don't usually feel some type of way  
But this one hit me hard in some kind of place  
Like, man

When I saw her walking down the street  
She looked so fine, I just had to speak  
I asked her name, but she turned away  
As she walked, all that I could say was

Hmm, yeah, yeah, hmm, hmm, yeah, yeah  
Hmm, yeah, yeah, all that I could say was  
Hmm, yeah, yeah, hmm, hmm, yeah, yeah  
Hmm, yeah, yeah, all that I could say was

**(Carim)**

Hmm, yeah, yeah  
She looks so good but she bad bad  
You can see that back from the front front  
Booty like Kris Kross, jump, jump

Meet me in the middle of the ocean  
We can find ourselves and lose our minds, rewind..wind  
Play **-gritan las dos restantes.-**  
Find ourselves and lose our minds today  
Gracia, acabando latinos  
Y gringos gozando me entiendes?

For those that thought that we would stop  
Definitely don't even have a mind to think with, brainless  
Most of them broke but they're famous  
Some got hits but they're nameless

But, mammita, forget about that  
When I see you  
All that I can say was

**(Ambas)**

(x2)

Hmm, yeah, yeah, hmm, hmm, yeah, yeah  
Hmm, yeah, yeah, all that I could say was  
Hmm, yeah, yeah, hmm, hmm, yeah, yeah  
Hmm, yeah, yeah, all that I could say was

* * *

**POV Signum**

OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!

A eso si le llamó cachetear a alguien…pero lo que más me gusta es que estos idiotas no saben qué lo único que hacen es mirarnos con rabia…

Me encantan esas miradas, más si provienen de ellos.

Sé que Carim y Fate sonríen al igual que yo a pesar de no estar mirándonos.

-Jajaja.- se empezó a reír José, chaval se nota que tienes ganas de matarnos.- Si felicitaciones.- su voz sonaba enojadísima.

-Sí.- corroboro Yuuno de igual forma.

Por otro lado Max no dijo nada.

-Pero quiero saber los nombres de nuestras ganadoras.- dijo Yuuno de forma amistosa.

Fate sonríe y se le acerca.

-¿En serio no nos reconocen?- pregunto y todos la miraron menos yo y Carim.- Vamos busca en tu salón, si hombre, a la chica "anti-social y sin amigos."- rememoro sonriendo de buena gana.

Cuando dijo eso, muchos abrieron sus ojos a más no poder, no se lo creían, jajaja.

-¿Ustedes?- en eso Max miro a Carim sin salir de su incredulidad.

-Estamos igual.- contesto Carim.- Busca a la chica que no te importa que exista.

-Jajajaja Fate, Carim.- las llame y todos me miraron, ahí fue cuando me fije que Nanoha y Hayate las miraron con ojos de… ¿tristeza?- Vámonos ya dejamos de ser invisible a sus ojos…

Dije mirando a Shamal. Sé que sin mirar mis amigas también miraron a sus diosas.

"_**Diosas que sabemos que caerán a nuestros pies… solo es cuestión de tiempo…"**_


	4. Tu sonrisa peculiar

**N/A Luna: **Hola chicos ¿cómo están? Sé que estaba desaparecida pero... lo admito no tengo excusa solo es que se me borro el casec al realizar esta capitulo por eso lo siento, Kai apóyame (**N/E Kay:** Err… parte de la tardanza también fue mía así que… ok no sé qué decir. Pero es cierto lo de antes).

Sin más que decir espero que disfruten de este capítulo que lo escribí en una carnicería.

**Disclaimer:** Como sabrán Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, ni a mí ni a Luna, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.

**~Canciónes~**

**Mírala bien**

**Mayor que yo**

La Guacherna

Ilegal

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Tu sonrisa peculiar

_**POV Fate**_

Nanoha… algún día me veras, lo sé. Y no como me estás viendo ahora, sino, como cuando estábamos bailando…

Te amo… son estas las palabras que me hacen temblar, y algún un día te las diré y tu harás lo mismo que yo, temblaras al escucharlas.

Baje mi mira, vi como Carim le sonreía a Hayate, y Signum a Shamal; yo también sonreí, pero por dentro.

Iba a salir del lugar importándome poco si las demás me seguían o no. Cuando ya iba a salir por completo, la profesora Sato y la profe Korra llegaron.

-Ohh Fate.- me llamó la profesora Asami.- ¿Ya te vas?- me preguntó en cuanto gire sobre mi eje.

-Si ¿Por qué?- ladee la cabeza un poco perdida.

-Es que…- en eso me abraza y me dice.-… no quiero que dejes a solas con Korra.- Ahmm… Gire la cabeza encarando a la profesora Korra, cual tenía una ceja alzada.

-Pensándolo mejor… aun no puedo irme, las chicas aún no han salido.- dije en una media sonrisa.

-Si vamos.- me dijo la profesora Asami agarrándome del brazo junto a la profesora Korra, quien echaba fuego por la boca… wow, parece un dragón.

Cuando volvimos a entra me topé con Carim y Signum.

-Te estaba buscando ¿dónde estabas?- me preguntó Signum cruzándose de brazos.

-Salí pero…- viere la mira a la profesora Asami, quien venía colgada de mi brazo y observando de reojos a la profe Korra.- Me volvieron a meter.

-Chicas, hola.- habló Asami y miró a Carim.- ¿Cómo me veo sin el uniforme de maestra?

Ahora que lo menciona, vestía un vestido rojo que le quedaba… amor con te quiero, aun así mi amor es Nanoha, pero no por estar con ella, me voy a quedar ciega y no ver a otras mujeres como a la profesora.

-Se ve hermosa profe con lo que se ponga.- alabó Carim apoyándose con su codo encima del hombro de Signum.

-Como sea.- nos interrumpió la profe Korra.- ¿Ya se van?- creo que eso sonó más a una orden que a una pregunta, jaja.

-No.- contestó Carim acercándose a la profesora Asami.- No hasta que Asami baile conmigo.

Carim quiere morir antes de ser la novia de Hayate, genial. Además, un demonio más un mapache es igual a problemas para los inocentes, así que cuando eso pase ya será un problema menos en el mundo. Entre Signum, la profe Korra y yo, pues ya dije, genial.

-Claro Carim vamos.- contestó llevándose a Carim para dentro.

Por otro lado, Signum y yo nos miramos, y alzamos los hombros en derrota para después seguirlas.

Al entrar, caminamos directamente al lugar donde con anterioridad nos habíamos sentado. Ahora que estoy más tranquila me dedique a ojear el local. Es algo grande la verdad, el DJ esta al fondo en la parte de arriba, su diseño es muy parecido al coliseo romano, de color rojo y negro, dándole un toque gótico al ambiente.

Ahora que me fijo… combina bien conmigo.

Miré a Korra, se nota que quiere matar a Carim, ésta, pasando olímpicamente de ella, la profe Asami que la sigue empujando y Signum rezando para que no la maten, y yoooo… bueno, a mi no me importara, pues Carim es un demonio, pero que se puede hacer, se ha de ser buena amiga.

Ya dije, se siguen rifando hostias y cierta chica tiene todos los boletos... Y no miro a nadie…

Dirigí la mirada donde estaban las chicas. No estaban. Solo los chicos aun cabizbajos, ensanche mi sonrisa, aun están en shock.

-Fate…- me pareció escuchar a alguien llamarme, pero no me moví ni un ápice de donde estaba.

-Fate….- nuevamente escuche la misma voz.

-Testarossa…- Dicen que a la tercera va la vencida ¿no? Alcé la mira después de ese grito proveniente de Korra.

-¿Qué?- contesté.

-Vamos a cantarle una canción a la profesora Asami, nee Fate.- me propuso Carim.

-Bien… ¿cuál?- pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

-Mírala bien.- una sonrisa burlona se asomó por la comisura de Carim.

* * *

**POV Signum**

Solo escuche a las chicas, ya que no quería cantar, mi mente estaba en otro lugar…

* * *

**(FATE)**

Mírala Bien, EEEh **–apuntó a Asami-**  
Ella es la que rompe el suelo  
Y no le importa con quien, eeeh  
A esa tu le sueltas el pelo  
Y se lo jalas también,  
Pero mírala bien,  
Pero mírala bien **-****Carim-**  
Esa es de las que rompe el suelo  
Y no le importa con quien **–Al decirlo hizo como quien no entiende.****-**  
Bailotea, con quien  
Coquetea, con quien  
Sandunguea, con quien

**(Carim)** Oye Pana Mío, Yo que tu….

Mírala Bien que esa gata te hipnotiza  
Ella te hechiza **-se medio acercó a Asami y mantuvo una pelea de miradas con Korra****.-**  
Cuando la disco pisa  
Se combina el pantalón con la camisa **-se apuntó el pantalón y la camisa****.****-**  
Uñas postizas  
Y el pelo se lo enriza,  
A veces, ella quiere que la besen  
Allí es que Korra se crece  
Trabajándole duro 6 meses  
Dile Fate lo que les enloquece

**(FATE)**  
Que la toque **–****sacó un dedo.****-**  
Que la bese **–sacó otro.-**  
Que la guaye **–y otro más.-**  
No le va importar **–asintió.-**  
Que la toque  
Que la bese  
Que la guaye  
Ella fácil se va

Mírala Bien, EEEh **–La vuelve a apuntar.-**  
Ella es la que rompe el suelo  
Y no le importa con quien, eeeh  
A esa tu le sueltas el pelo  
Y se lo jalas también,  
Pero mírala bien, **–La recorren con la mirada.-**  
Pero mírala bien **–Carim hizo lo mismo.****-**  
Ella es de las que rompe el suelo  
Y no le importa con quien  
Bailotea, con quien  
Coquetea, con quien  
Sandunguea, con quien

**(CARIM)**  
Esa gata es un tesoro,  
Yo la adoro  
El novio se portó mal y se convirtió en toro  
Según ella está con C  
Y yo le hago lo que no le hiciste tu  
De Karateca reflejo  
El zorro viejo  
Que puede ser tu parejo  
Mami me voy lejos  
Yo nunca la dejo  
Salve su pellejo

**(Ambas)**  
Que la toque  
Que la bese  
Que la guaye  
No le va importar  
Que la toque  
Que la bese  
Que la guaye  
Ella fácil se va

**(CARIM)**  
Que la toque  
Que la bese  
Que la guaye  
A ella no le importa lo que le hagan  
Solamente quiere saciar la sed

* * *

**POV Signum**

Mira a Korra, ya las mató… gracias Korra me liberaste de dos demonios rubios.

Esperen… ¿eso no sería asesinato?

-Mayor que yo. ¿No sé la saben?- pregunto la profesora Asami.

-Sí.- contesté alzando un ceja.- ¿Quiere que la cantemos?

-Si porque no.- ahora lo entiendo todo, jajaja.

Carim sonrío maléficamente, se aproximó al Dj y le pidió la canción.

Cuando empezó a pasar la música Fate se paró, agarró a la profe Asami y bajaron a la pista. Ahí fue donde me pare de mi asiento y aceleré el paso, siguiéndolas muy de cerca. Dios… la profesora Korra me da miedo no como a Carim… espera ella es un demonio no le temé al fuego.

Cuando empezó la música vi a Asami siendo rodeada por Carim. Esa chica si es atrevida es que no ve el cartel que tiene la profesora escrita en la frente y mira que lo tiene en negritas con las palabras: "**Soy de Korra y soy marca registrada…**"

* * *

**POV FATE**

Carim no quiere llegar a vieja, lo sé.

Ahora que veo bien… Carim no baila tan mal. Bueno todos bailan mejor que yo, lo admito soy un asco a la hora de bailar. Pero Carim es como una experta, bueno al menos bailando reggaetón, eso o, ¿será que Asami hace las cosas para dejar bien a Carim? porque la profe es la diosa de sexo. Oh vaya, ya le cambien el nombre. Antes era la diosa del fuego, ahora es la diosa del sexo… Mierda pero se puede saber qué te pasa Fate. Reacciona, a ti quien te gusta es Nanoha.

Pensando en ella, ¿dónde está? Ya no se encuentra donde estaban antes. Ahora están los chicos tristes como tontos claro esta… pero las chicas nada que nada, ¿será que ya se fueron? aunque lo dudo.

En eso la Asami me agarró del cuello para susurrarme en la oreja.

-Baila conmigo Fate.- me dijo meneando la cadera de una forma sensual.

Bueno hay que ser mala con la vida y empecé a bailar con Asami de forma tranquila.

* * *

**POV SIGNUM**

YA LA ECHADO A PERDER… CARIM ERES UNA MALA, perdón ejem, ERES UNA PÉSIMA INFLUENCIA PARA LA POBRE DE FATE está que se viola a la profesora.

Oh ahí están las chicas están cerca del DJ será que pedirán otra canción.

Sinceramente, no me impresionaría.

(**Canción: **La guacherna)

Yo quiero bailar ese merengue. Lance una mira para todos lados, no veía a nadie que quisiera bailar. En eso vi como Nanoha se le acercaba a Fate con el propósito de bailar con ella.

* * *

**POV FATE**

-Bailarías de nuevo conmigo.- me dijo Nanoha mirándome a los ojos.

-En realidad… no sé bailar.- le conteste pasando una mano por mi cogote a modo de disculpa.

Vi como sonrió. No hagas eso no sabes el daño que le haces a mi corazón, sin dar tiempo extra se me acercó hasta el oído y me dijo:

-De hecho el tango que bailamos antes fue increíble…- y ahí se detuvo mi corazón.- Y yo tampoco sé bailar.

Sonreí y la miré a los ojos y con un leve toque, le roce la mejilla con la mano para que me viera.

-Podemos aprender a bailar juntas…- la agarre con una de mis manos en su cintura y la otra agarrando su mano.

* * *

**POV SIGNUM **

Pude observar como Shamal buscaba a alguien, así que me acerque a ella.

-¿Bailas?- le pregunte muy cerca del oído.

-Algo.- contestó algo modesta.

-Bueno.- la agarre como Fate agarró a Nanoha y comenzamos a bailar.

Cuando acabo la canción empezó a sonar una de cultura profética si mal recuerdo… Creo que se llama "ilegal". Busque a Carim con la mira pero no la encontré, voltee para mirar a Fate que me negó, comprendiendo aquel signo que me decía: "No sé donde se metió ese demonio".

* * *

**POV FATE **

Donde estas Carim…

* * *

**POV CARIM**

**_Tener tus ojos debe ser ilegal  
y más si cuando miras solo inspiras a pecar  
esa sonrisa peculiar de jugar a tentar letal  
es un dote que si sabes cómo usar para matar_**

Miré a Hayate de forma directa después que me secuestrara. Solo para seducirme más de lo que ya estaba. Mirándola… no es la primera vez que lo digo pero la canción de ilegal le queda perfecta a Hayate.

**_te has armado de forma perfecta_**-no pude evitar verla de arriba abajo.-  
**_para hacerme agonizar tan muerte lenta_**  
**_mientras tu boca violenta revienta_**-observé como lentamente se los relamía de forma muy, pero que muy seductora.-  
**_dentro de mi boca como un rayo una tormenta._**  
**_Tus manos calientan piel solo de rozarla_**-sin pensarlo más empezamos a rozar nuestras pieles-  
**_y mis manos van jugando a conocer tu espalda_**-una de mis manos se coló por su espalda-  
**_con toda la calma se alarga_**-disfrutaba de la piel de Hayate y sentir como se le erizaba la piel**_  
la delicia de mi expedición hacia tus nalgas._**-cuando llego a lo deseado la apreté, regalándome un gemido**_  
Y no hay más que una sola versión_**-no aguante mas la bese**_  
una sola muestra total de perfección  
llenas de luz la habitación con tus brillos de neón_  
y yo sin trabajo suelto así un último botón y pienso**

El resto de la canción nos la pasamos besando y tocando, como movimientos lentos casi arrancándonos las ropas.

**Tan solo las doce y no se escuchas voces  
solo gemidos finos, sonidos del goce  
para cerrar la noche con broche de oro  
yo te llego al oído y susurro este coro:  
-Eso no fue nada, ya estoy en confianza negra  
si me regalas la mañana  
te llevo hasta la noche eterna... (2)**-ambas se cantaron el coro sonriendo al final de él.

Cuando nos estamos mirando el alma con ganas de volver a besarnos.

* * *

**N/A:** No creo que hubierais llegado hasta aqui en los primeros minutos de actualizacion pero si llegasteis y etece etece... en mi defensa... culpo a lo examenes. Ok no! seguro que no sabeis ni de lo que hablo :b (Solo Luna sabe).


End file.
